MOST Ijō no 'MOSTEST'
is the ending theme to the [[Seikoku no Dragonar (Anime)|'Seikoku no Dragonar (Anime)]]. It is sung by Mariya Ise, Sakura Ayane, & Inoue Marina. 'Lyrics Rōmaji= Cho cho cho cho chou egui njanai? Chou zetsu kyuu no chou kyou Love Chu chu chu chu chu ♡ shi chau kurai you chuumoku! (Joy! Joy! Joy! Joutoujan? Bomb! Bomb! Bon! Cute! Bon! Bon! Bonsoir?) “Ai” to iu na no Super Nova choudai yo (Joy! Joy! Joy! Joutouku) Daba daba bapP →bapu sukyatto shichatte touhikou (Bomb! Bomb! Bonnou bakka zoushoku?) Manissh-na ura ni ka ima miseru Girly-na Cherish ika hodo~? (Can’t You Feel?) Jibun no kotonoha de iwanakya “Sansei!” “Sansei?” “Chuusei?” “Anta, soredemo Homo Sapiens!?” (Like? Like? Like?) Maki okose koi arashi (One Chance) Avant-garde Rhapsody (Oh, One More Chance) Sette, sette, sette! Koi gokoro koushin Most ijou no “Mostest”! (Love! Love! Love!) Senten sei no Dreamer (Wonder) Saki bosori wa iyaiya~ (Oh, Falling Down) Kona inara... hiku wa! “Kakushin handayo?” (Big Love) Ima ga shundashi Tawawana kono Wannabeeee! (Joy! Joy! Joy! Joushou chuu) “Shubi shubi bapP →bapu” yappa kore nanka tanoC~ (Bomb! Bomb! Bonyou nanka sotsugyou ) Tonde hini hai iru Aventure Hai ni nacchau hodo High Tension (Can’t You Dive?) Koushi kondou demo iikara “Sensei!” “Sensei?” “Sensei?” “Nikui toko made Full Course” (Jet? Jet? Jet?) Uketomete junna Rocket (One Day) Dame nara isso mata gatte (So, Day By Day) Matte, naide, mae tte! Unmei no kaikou chiten Ultimate naru “Mostest”! (Check! Check! Check! ) Tsuranuite sono Manifest (Update) Kuchi saki bakka mimi tako~ (Yeah, Upside Down) Zenryoku nara... osu wa! “Shakittoshite, hora?” (True Love) Flash no ato ni mabuta kogasu Sexy na Genius ika hodo~? (Hug & Kiss) Atokusarenai yo ni iwanakya “Sansei!” “Sansei?” “Chuusei?” “Kimi ga, kimi nara kamawanai!” (Like? Like? Like?) Maki okose koi arashi (One Chance) Avant-garde Rhapsody (Oh, One More Chance) Sette, sette, sette! Koi gokoro koushin Most ijou no “Mostest”! (Love! Love! Love! ) Senten sei no Dreamer (Wonder) Saki bosori wa iyaiya? (Oh, Falling Down) Kona inara... hiku wa! “Kakushin handayo?” (Big Love) Cho cho cho cho chou egui njanai? Chou zetsu kyuu no choukyou Love Chu chu chu chu chu♡ shi chau kurai you chuu moku! Yes! Rocking on!!! |-| Kanji= チョチョチョチョ超エグイんじゃない？ 超絶級の調教ラヴ チュチュチュチュchu♡しちゃうくらい　要注目！ JOY!JOY!JOY!上等じゃん？　 BOMB!BOMB!BON!CUTE!BON!BON!ボンソワール？ “愛”という名の スーパーノヴァ頂戴よ (JOY!JOY!JOY!常套句) ダバ駄馬パッP→パポゥ　 スキャットしちゃって逃避行 (BOMB!BOMB!煩悩ばっか増殖？) マニッシュな裏に垣間見せる　 ガーリーなチェリッシュ　如何ほど～？ (CAN’T YOU FEEL?) 自分のコトノハで云わなきゃ 「賛成！」 「酸性？」 「中性？」 『アンタ、それでもホモサピエンス！？』 (LIKE?LIKE?LIKE?) 巻き起こせ恋嵐(ONECHANCE) アバンギャルド狂詩曲 (OH,ONE MORE CHANCE) 競って、競って、競って！ 恋ゴコロ更新 MOST以上の”MOSTEST”! (LOVE！LOVE！LOVE！) 先天性の夢想家(WONDER) 先細りは厭々～　(OH,FALLING DOWN) 来ないなら･･･ 引くわ! 「確信犯だよ？」(BIGLOVE) 今が旬だし　タワワなこのWANNABEEEE! (JOY!JOY!JOY!上昇中) シュビ首尾パッP→パポゥ　 やっぱコレなんか楽C～ (BOMB!BOMB!凡庸なんか卒業) 飛んで火に入る　アバンチュール　 灰になっちゃうほどハイテンション(CAN’T YOU DIVE？) 公私混同でもイイから 「宣誓！」 「先制？」 「先生？」 『憎い領域まで フルコース』 (JET?JET?JET?) 受け止めて　純なロケット(ONEDAY) ダメならいっそ跨って (SO,DAY BY DAY) 待って、ないで、舞えって！ 運命の邂逅地点 アルティメットなる”MOSTEST”! (CHECK!CHECK!CHECK!) 貫いてそのマニフェスト(UPDATE) 口先ばっか耳タコ～　 (YEAH,UPSIDE DOWN) 全力なら･･･ 推すわ! 「シャキっとして、ほら？」(TRUE LOVE) フラッシュの後に瞼焦がす　 セクシーなジーニアス　如何ほど～？(HUG＆KISS!) 後腐れないように云わなきゃ 「賛成！」 「酸性？」 「中性？」 『キミが、キミなら　構わない！』 (LIKE?LIKE?LIKE?) 巻き起こせ恋嵐(ONECHANCE) アバンギャルド狂詩曲 (OH,ONE MORE CHANCE) 競って、競って、競って！恋ゴコロ更新 MOST以上の”MOSTEST”! (LOVE！LOVE！LOVE！) 先天性の夢想家(WONDER) 先細りは厭々～　 (OH,FALLING DOWN) 来ないなら･･･ 引くわ! 「確信犯だよ？」(BIGLOVE) チョチョチョチョ超エグイんじゃない？ 超絶級の調教ラヴ チュチュチュチュchu♡しちゃうくらい　要注目！ YES!ロッキンオン!!! |-| English= More more more more more amazing, no? Transcendence class of training love Kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss ♡ much ends up worth watching! (Joy! Joy! Joy! Bring it on? Bomb! Bomb! Bon! Cute! Bon! Bon! Bonsoir?) By the name of “Love” Give me your Super Nova (Joy! Joy! Joy! Cliché) “daba-daba-bapP →bapu” Scat goes to elopement (Bomb! Bomb! Worldly desires are just propagation?) I take a glimpse behind mannish However, I cherish girly~? (Can’t You Feel?) Unless you said the word yourself “Affirmative!” “Acidic?” “Neutral?” “But still, you’re Homo sapiens!?” (Like? Like? Like?) Winding the storm of love (One Chance) Avant-garde Rhapsody (Oh, One More Chance) Competing, competing, and competing! Love-hearted update “Mostest” more than Most! (Love! Love! Love!) Dreamer of hereditary (Wonder) Dwindling unwillingly~ (Oh, Falling Down) If you do not come... I’ll draw you closer! “Is it a crime of conscience?” (Big Love) Now is the season To bend this Wannabeeee! (Joy! Joy! Joy! While rising) “Shoo-bee-shoo-bee bapP →bapu” As I thought, this is fun~ (Bomb! Bomb! Mediocre or Outgrowing) To leap into the fire is an adventure High tension enough to become ash (Can’t You Dive?) Mixing up official business with personal affairs, but it’s okay “Oath!” “Preemptive?” “Teacher?” “Full Course as far as the hateful region” (Jet? Jet? Jet?) Catching the pure rocket (One Day) If it’s hopeless, it’s better to straddle (So, Day By Day) Wait, Doing nothing, and dancing!” Destiny of chance meeting point Become the Ultimate “Mostest”! (Check! Check! Check!) And through the manifest (Update) Lip service about the sore ear~ (Yeah, Upside Down) If it’s our full force... I’ll support! “The ‘Shaki’tto, you know?” (True Love) Singed eyelids after the flash How about a sexy genius~? (Hug & Kiss) Not saying it in order to avoid future trouble “Affirmative!” “Acidic?” “Neutral?” “For you, if it’s you, it doesn’t matter!” (Like? Like? Like?) Winding the storm of love (One Chance) Avant-garde Rhapsody (Oh, One More Chance) Competing, competing, and competing! Love-hearted update “Mostest” more than Most! (Love! Love! Love!) Dreamer of hereditary (Wonder) Dwindling unwillingly~ (Oh, Falling Down) If you do not come... I’ll draw you closer! “Is it a crime of conscience?” (Big Love) More more more more more amazing, no? Transcendence class of training love Kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss ♡ much ends up worth watching! Yes! Rocking on!!!